


The Dark Descent of Davina Claire

by dhazellouise, Rare Pair Central (dhazellouise)



Series: The Many Men of Davina Claire [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: ALOT of SEX, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rare Pair, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/Rare%20Pair%20Central
Summary: Tim was the first boy she ever wanted to be with. Now, Davina Claire wanted revenge on the person who took him from her. She will make Klaus Mikaelson pay for Tim’s death. She will make the Original hybrid feel the same thing, to make him want something that he can never have. So Davina cursed him, not knowing that such a dark curse will backfire on her in the most wickedest and sinful of ways. (Davina x Klaus)
Relationships: Davina Claire/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Niklaus Mikaelson
Series: The Many Men of Davina Claire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794931
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as she stifled the noises of pleasure that tried to force its way from her mouth. She couldn't take it anymore. But she was never going to give in and beg the bastard. She wasn't going to let him win. _Ever_. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of uttering the very words he wanted to hear. She would die first rather than admit anything, especially to _him_. She would deny him the truth because that's the only way to keep herself from giving into him completely and irrevocably...

Even though her hate for him had diminished since she had started this sordid affair. She would continue to make him believe that he was still her number one enemy, the man she despised so much that she would find a way to kill him at the first opportunity, despite the fact that she had been using him for sex as he had been using her for magic in the last ten months.

However, the deal she made with him months ago had evolved into something more. Something she hadn't foreseen. Something that she had been so afraid of admitting even to herself. So she had spent months trying to break her curse before her emotions were entirely compromised or before the asshole noticed how she truly felt for him. Yet even after she had finally found the means to break her curse anytime she wanted now, she hadn't been able to resist arranging another meeting with him for a last round of mind-blowing sex before she would finally end the deal she made with him.

Of course, she knew that she wouldn't have ended up in bed with her enemy if she hadn't cast that curse months ago. The curse that backfired on her so spectacularly that she was forced to make a deal with the devil in the end. Now, she was under the mercy of the murderous beast she had loathed, but it was by her choosing. It was by her choice that she was there in the arms of the very monster that killed her first love and hurt many of her friends.

Yet she couldn't help but bite her lip as she writhed against him. Her hips bucking into his face as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue and fingers. Her senses were becoming overloaded. The pleasure he elicited from her was becoming too much, too intense for her to bear. She didn't know how many times he had nearly brought her over the edge before he stopped and denied her the release she desperately needed. The bastard was purposely teasing her, driving her mad with lust until she would finally submit to him.

She knew he enjoyed tormenting her like this. He loved watching her squirm beneath him in wanton abandon and see her coming undone by his own hand. However, Davina was stubborn and she would not give him what he wanted so easily, especially not tonight. Tonight when she would proved to him that he meant nothing to her. Nothing but a body to warm her bed and to satisfy the very desire which resulted from her curse. Tonight would be the last time she would allow herself to be with him.

She had been biting her lip so hard that she could now taste the blood on her tongue. With his large hands keeping her thighs apart, she could not do anything else but squirmed beneath his erotic ministrations. Unable to hold back anymore, a loud moan slipped past her lips at the exquisite sensation of his tongue flicking rapidly over her sensitized nub and those long fingers pumping into her tight passage at increasing speed until she couldn't help but reached down and grabbed a hold of his hair.

Soon, she could feel the tight knot on her navel started to unravel while the heat in her belly spread into delightful tingle all throughout her body. At the clear signs of an impending orgasm, Davina felt her body moved of its own accord and she grind wildly against the hungry mouth currently between her thighs. She could feel her lover's unshaven jaw scraping against her sensitized skin as he ravage her. Davina was close to coming and the feeling of that wicked tongue and those expert fingers delving into her sex was driving her ever nearer to that blissful precipice, which she knew he would deny her once again.

_Oh please don't stop, don't stop...please make me come, please_...Davina thought almost deliriously, but she didn't speak those needy words out loud. She knew that it was the very words that the son-of-a-bitch was waiting to hear from her. He was waiting for Davina to admit that she wanted him so terribly to make her cum, to beg for him to take her again and again without restraint until she was screaming his name and clawing at his back in sheer ecstasy like it often ended with them for the past months.

Their coupling had always been intense, passionate and without inhibition that made Davina submit to the untamed beast lurking inside her lover. This frequently ended up with her getting bruises on her thighs and hips from a bout of rough sex. Yet she hadn't complained at all, not when her wild lover had given her constant gratification and sated the sexual appetite forced upon her by the curse.

Meanwhile, the love bites he always left all over her body was a reminder that she had been with him. That she belonged to him and no one else. For the past months, Davina started to realize how her lover was becoming more and more possessive with her and this was only proven true recently when he had became absolutely murderous at the sight of her dating someone else.

Davina remembered how they had ended having a shouting match at an empty alleyway afterward and she had all but screamed at him these very words, _"Stop acting like I belong to you! You are nothing to me but someone I need to have sex with because of my curse! You are just a necessary Fuck Buddy! So there is nothing special going on between us but our deal, do you understand?! Nothing! But our arrangement that would benefit both of us! SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU OWN ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T!"_

Of course, he had been absolutely livid when she had said those words to him and how he had yelled at her in fury, and even if he denied it, but in obvious hurt as well.

_"A necessary Fuck Buddy?! Is that all am I to you?! Someone to fuck with when you have a need of it?! Well, guess what love?! I'm not going to be your fucking dirty, little secret anymore! I'm not going to continue this entire charade of sneaking around and you treating me like a shameful secret after every passionate trysts! I hate it every time you have to pretend that you and I are nothing more than bitter enemies to everyone when in truth we've been fucking for months! So starting now, consider the deal between us over love because I'm done being your on-call Fuck Buddy!_ _You can bloody well find someone else to help with your goddamn curse Davina!_ _"_

He had said those words to her a month ago and he had storm away in a fit of rage without looking back at her. Davina had nearly been devastated when he had left and she had been so sure that had been the end of it. She thought that she was going to suffer for long under her curse when she no longer had him to alleviate the worst of its effects. However, when Davina had started dating Kaleb, she had been relieved when her suitor told her that he would willingly help her find a way to break the curse. Of course, Davina had not told Kaleb the specifics of her curse or her secret lover's involvement in it.

For nearly three weeks, Davina hadn't contacted the possessive asshole. She had been tempted, but Kaleb had been of great help to keep herself distracted and prevent her from thinking too much about her ex-lover, who had became a fixture in her life, albeit secretly. Davina would never admit to herself, but she had missed the bastard terribly.

So after she had finally figured out to break the curse, Davina had hesitated to cast the spell and instead she couldn't stop herself from doing something absolutely stupid, like leaving a message to her ex-lover and setting up a meeting again at her family's abandoned cabin, where they had been meeting secretly for the past ten months.

Davina had been certain that he wasn't going to show up there. She had waited for hours of course and she had been about to leave the cabin when he had finally made an appearance in the last minute. At the sight of him standing there and soaking wet from the rain in her family's front porch, she had been so happy and relieve at the same time that she had rushed straight into his arms without thinking. She had been ready to apologize to him for the last time they spoke, but he hadn't given her the opportunity to say anything more. Not when he had used his supernatural speed and swiftly pushed her against the wall before he silenced her with a deep, hungry kiss that had her toes curling in an instance.

After that, everything had been a blur. She could not recall where her clothes had ended up after they had torn them off from each other on their way to the bedroom. The moment she hit the bed with him on top of her, Davina could tell how much he had missed her at the way he kissed and touched her in both reverence and urgent need.

Even without him telling her, Davina knew that a month without seeing her had been enough to evoke such strong reaction from him. But perhaps it was also the jealousy and the possessiveness her lover felt which made him act like he was now and he was using his sexual expertise to devastating effect to force the very words he desperately wanted to hear from her lips. Davina knew that his desire to hear her admission had been fueled by the fact that she was seeing someone else. She finally realized how he hated seeing her with anyone else but him.

However, Davina was determined not to say anything to him at all.

_"I want you...and only you..."_ would remain locked deep within her heart. She would never admit those words to him. No matter what he did to her.

Afterall, her lover was still a heartless monster who had the power to hurt and destroy her the moment he found out the truth she had kept from him for months. Right now, Davina would simply enjoy this moment with him. She would savor this last night with the very man who had previously been her enemy.

Not a moment later, Davina was tagging at his blonde locks a little bit too hard and she wasn't surprise to hear the feral growl coming from him. The reverberation from his mouth instantly went straight to her cunt. She could only groan in response at the intense and torrid sensation. As a consequence for pulling his hair, the bastard suckled at her sensitive clit long and hard that had Davina arching her back and crying out in both surprise and rapture, "OH GODS!"

Still he continued to suck her swollen bundle of nerves until Davina was a wriggling and whining mess. Jolt after jolt of pure pleasure race throughout her body as her lover continued to tease her without mercy. By this point, Davina was already sopping wet and her lover seemed to enjoy lapping at her very essence that dripped from her entrance shamelessly. Soon, Davina could sense her drenched core began to contract uncontrollably around his plunging fingers. However, the moment her lover sensed the small fluttering around her inner walls, he instantly withdrew his hot tongue and long fingers from her quivering slit, which effectively prevented her from reaching her climax.

With a groan of frustration, Davina tried to keep him pressed against her wet heat but he forcefully pried her fingers from his blonde locks and moved his head to kiss her inner thighs tenderly instead.

"Davina, love...Tell me what I really want to hear and I promise you that I will give you what you desperately want..." He said to her right before he leaned forward to flick and circle his wet tongue slowly over her sensitive nub to prove that he could gratify her instantly if she only give him what he was asking for.

Unable to help herself, Davina grind her hips needily against him, trying to chase that delicious feeling he elicited from his wicked tongue. However, her lover swiftly moved away and he denied her once more.

"Goddamn you!" Davina hissed in irritation.

"Such an impatient little harvest girl...already so _desperate_ to cum on me," He whispered while she could feel his tongue dipping into her slit to capture the essence of her arousal dripping from her center.

Gasping with pure, explicit need, Davina decided that she had enough of his teasing. She contacted him that day for one last romp in bed. She did not meet him at her family's cabin just to be teased relentlessly by him until he got what he wanted. No, she was done letting him take charge of their final sexual encounter. It was time for Davina Claire to get what she came for.

"Hmnn...you taste sinfully divine, my beautiful witch.." He murmured to her while he continued to lap at her rather greedily.

With growing impatience, Davina flicked her wrists and used her magic to drag her lover up and flip him unto his back before he could say or do anything else. Then, with another wave of her hand Davina used her magic to restrain her lover against the bed with his arms placed on either side of his head.

No longer unable to wait, Davina pressed the palm of her hands against his chiseled chest and slowly climbed on top of her lover. Davina set her knees on either side of his lean hips while her dark brown eyes locked into his dark, blue orbs, which were fixed on her with such intensity.

"My...aren't you getting kinky?" He drawled, a smirk appearing across his handsome face. Those cute little dimples that she loved so much making a sudden appearance on each of his cheeks. "I didn't realize that there's a dominatrix lying beneath that sweet, little -"

"Shut up, Klaus..." Davina cut him off as she swiftly reached downwards and grabbed a hold of that hardness that had been poking her stomach since she straddled him.

At once, a hissed of pleasure escaped from the Original hybrid's mouth when she tightened her hold around his stiff member and she started stroking him. However, Davina didn't start slow with him, but instead she started pumping his large manhood hard and fast until her lover was instantly straining against her magical restraints.

"Fuck!" Klaus cursed out loud as Davina continued to pump his erection around her fist while she used her thumb to rub the pre-cum that leaked out from his swollen and sensitive tip.

A familiar heat started to burn within her as Davina observed how Klaus screwed his eyes shut in pure ecstasy while she continued to stroke him. Watching him like this always made Davina so aroused that she couldn't help but quickly crawl further downwards until her mouth was hovering close to his rigid shaft.

The instant Davina blow a breath over his moist tip, Klaus eyes flew open and he stared at her with such incredible need that made her want to press her thighs together for some sweet friction that would relieve the ache throbbing at her center.

Meeting his gaze, Davina said to him, "I'm going to put you inside my mouth and suck you until you beg for me. I will make you suffer for all your teasing, you jackass."

Davina didn't give her lover the chance to speak before she hastily dipped her head down and did what she promised him.

"Davina..." came Klaus' deep, guttural groan as soon as Davina parted her lips and took his hot member into her mouth. Her tongue immediately flicking over his slit to taste the pre-cum leaking from him.

Another needy moan escaped from Klaus' mouth as she suckled at his swollen tip and at the same time she continued to stroke with her other hand. Wanting to feel all of him, Davina took the full length of his manhood into her mouth until the tip of him hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck, love!" Klaus gasped as Davina moved her mouth and hand in tandem over his throbbing, hot shaft. Her eyes watering as she tried to take all of him, but she knew that she won't be able to drive him mad with lust as he had done to her earlier if she didn't cheat. So she subtly cast a spell she had learned recently to make Klaus' manhood hypersensitive to everything she did to him starting in that moment.

Even though Davina had only done this three times to him before, but she had been a fast learner and she had been motivated to use this skill to her advantage to get what she wanted from the Original hybrid. Davina knew that Klaus enjoyed it immensely every time she went down on him. She knew that he secretly loved the sight of her red, sultry lips wrapped around his cock. In fact, Davina had often denied him this sexual act to drive the hybrid with insatiable need for her, and when she did relent to his depraved and secret desires, Klaus really loved to cum inside her mouth, where he would watched her swallow every last drop of his seed.

Driven with the need to see Klaus lose control, Davina hollowed her cheeks to bring more pleasure to her lover and wasn't surprise to hear the strangled moan that slipped past Klaus' lips as she sucked him hard. By now, the hybrid was thrusting into her mouth in near frenzy. She allowed him to do so at his leisure while she used her free hand to touch her clit with sheer need. She could feel her core pulsing in excitement and Davina knew that she was close to giving into the temptation to mount the Original hybrid and fuck him until both of them were spent.

In no time, the thousand year old Original hybrid was panting and moaning almost incoherently beneath her.

"Gods, sweetheart...you better stop now...because I'm about to fucking cum. Bloody hell!" Klaus told her gruffly, his muscles straining as he jerked into her in desperation.

Not to be told twice, Davina pulled her mouth away from his throbbing shaft with a wet pop while she also released Klaus from his invisible restraints. The Original hybrid didn't wait long enough to act on his new found freedom. So in a blur of motion, Klaus suddenly flipped Davina unto her back and kissed her with blinding desire. Immediately, she responded to his kiss in equal amounts of fervor. She parted her lips for him and allowed her hungry tongue to meet his in a heady, maddening dance. Davina could taste her essence there just as he must have taste his lingering taste on her tongue.

As their lips and tongues tangled in a heated kiss, she could feel Klaus' large hands moving to grip the back of Davina's knees right before the hybrid urgently parted her thighs wide and pushed her legs close to the bed until she was completely exposed to him. Thereafter, Davina could feel Klaus settling to press the tip of his aroused member right against her clit.

Klaus pulled away from their passionate kiss and Davina's eyes shot open to meet his lust-filled gaze.

"Tell me the truth Davina..." Klaus muttered while he slowly and torturously rubbed his moist tip right against her sensitive bundle of nerves, which elicited such sweet sensation that had Davina mewling in pure bliss, her hips canting towards his instinctively.

"Tell me what you really want, love..."

Davina didn't reply of course, instead she grabbed a hold of Klaus tight ass and forced the hybrid to move his hips down and lined his cock against her entrance.

"You already know what I want, you arrogant bastard," She growled in impatience. Davina gripped his ass a moment before she quickly pulled his hip towards hers to meet her sharp thrust.

A noise of pleasure tore from deep within Klaus as soon as he was buried inside her. At the same time, Davina could only gasp in pure delight at the familiar exquisite sensation as Klaus sheathed himself completely and deeply inside her.

"You feel so incredibly good, little witch...still so wet and tight..." came Klaus' guttural moan as Davina looked up and met the hybrid's dark blue eyes.

"Stop talking and take me already, Klaus." Davina breathed needily.

At her demand, Klaus' eyes flashed amber and he didn't disappoint her when he started moving. The instant he did, Davina had to grab unto his broad shoulders. A whine tearing from her lips as her hybrid lover began fucking her in near vampire speed. His large hands keeping her in place as he thrust into her again and again which had Davina clawing at his back in no time from the absolute delicious friction of his cock pounding into her and filling her completely.

Grabbing a hold of his blonde hair, Davina pulled Klaus' face down to her until she was kissing him with as much passion as he was exhibiting. As they fucked each other senseless, she wondered how it came to this. She wondered how she ended up in bed with the Original hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson, in the first place.

As she looked back all those months ago, perhaps she had to blame herself for the situation she found herself in. If she hadn't cast the curse at all as an act of revenge for Klaus' part in Tim's death, she wouldn't have ended up suffering the effects of her own curse.

Now, Davina was sleeping with her enemy for one final time. And despite their strange arrangement for the past months and the growing feelings they pretend not to exist between them, she knew that her hybrid lover would hate her when he learned that real truth.

Davina Claire knew that Klaus Mikaelson would kill her the instant he found out the truth she kept from him for months. Even to this day, she still regretted what she had done.

**TEN MONTHS AGO...**

Davina Claire was nervous as she watched the blonde-haired figure stepped out from his car and began walking slowly towards her while she stood at the entrance to her family's cabin in Terrebonne Parish.

"Quite a lovely place you have here, love..." came Klaus Mikaelson's remark as he looked around him before settling his dark blue gaze on her. He continued to walk leisurely in her direction with a rakish grin plastered across his handsome face.

Unbidden, Davina's heart rate started beating erratically while she could feel the sudden fluttering in her belly at the sight of the Original hybrid closing the distance between them.

"I hear that this abandoned cabin hasn't been used by your family for years. Yet I am quite curious as to the reason why you have brought me all the way out here, of all places, to make a deal. I hope that this is not a trap you have set up for me or else you will know the hell that I will unleash upon you, and those you cared about, if I found out that you have deceived me, harvest girl..." Klaus said with a grin still on his face. However, this time Davina saw the hidden threat lurking in his azure blue eyes as his gaze remained lock with hers.

"This is not a trap," came Davina's soft assurance while she watched him carefully climbed up the stairs to the front porch.

"Oh? Then, why choose your family's abandoned cabin out here in the woods instead of somewhere in the French Quarter for our meeting?" Klaus asked as he finally came to stand in front of her. He braced his hands on either side of the door frame while he towered over her petite figure. Obviously, he was trying to intimidate her. However, Davina wasn't intimidated in the least. In fact, she was more nervous of what she was going to proposition him instead of his threatening behavior.

"What I am about to tell you is not something that I would like to discuss out here in the open," Davina told him, pursing her lips.

"Then, why don't you invite me in sweetheart?" Klaus suggested, his red lips stretching into a wide smile, which revealed the dimples that Davina reluctantly found captivating.

There was a short paused as Davina carefully regarded the Original hybrid in front of her. He was the very monster that plagued her every waking thoughts since the day her curse backfired on her. The cursed she thought would make Klaus Mikaelson want something that he could not have like he had torn her chance with her first love. Instead, the spell she had cast upon the Original hybrid had resulted in the death of both Hayley Marshall and the unborn child Hayley had been carrying. Klaus had wanted a child of his own and Davina's curse had made certain to fulfill its purpose. The baby was gone, but not before the unborn witch had reflected the curse back at Davina with devastating results.

Now, Davina Claire would have to make a deal with the devil. She would have to make a pact with the ruthless beast who had been the cause of Tim's death. Of course, she was simply doing this to alleviate the pain she was constantly suffering from the curse, which forced her to desire the very monster she despise so much.

"Well?" Klaus asked impatiently, arching his brow.

"Come in," Davina finally said and she watched as the grinning Original hybrid slowly stepped into the cabin at last.

* * *


	2. A Tempting Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davina makes a tempting offer that the Original Hybrid can't resist

_**Sometime in the past..** _

" _There is definitely something there, Davina...Something inside your womb, like a small magical cocoon...I can't see what is inside but I can sense it's magic and it's really strong. It is attached to you like a parasite...or maybe some kind of symbiote...Although the thing inside you appears to be in complete hibernation," Genevieve informed her. "I would have never realized that it was even there if you didn't tell me that a cloaking spell might be at work. It is still cloaked and no one will be the wiser to suspect that you are carrying something inside you. I also suspect that this thing must be the reason you are suffering these strong and excruciatingly magical seizures, plus your frequent nightmares and your unusual bouts of morning sickness in the last month. You are not pregnant as I first presume, like the rest of our coven falsely believe. If you were, it would be incredibly odd considering that the medical examiner had confirmed to me that your hymen is still intact and you clearly did not have any sexual intercourse of any kind prior to your sacrificed, and even after you were resurrected a month ago."_

" _What do you think it is exactly?" Davina asked anxiously._

" _If you want my honest opinion Davina, I believe that you are carrying some kind of dark curse inside you. A curse that I suspect that our Ancestors have cast upon you for your part in delaying the completion of the Harvest ritual and for making the New Orleans witches suffer for your selfishness...However, if it is not a dark curse, then I don't know what it is... This thing probably had attached itself to you when you were resurrected…or perhaps this even happened before you were sacrificed in the Harvest ritual...maybe even it is the result of carrying the power of the entire Harvest girls for months. I don't really know Davina..."_

" _If it is, can you help me destroy it? Or find a way to break the curse?" Davina pleaded. "I don't want to suffer like this for so long. These frequent magical seizures are both agonizing and exhausting, since it drains my magic and among other things that I am forced to endure...Lately, I've been plagued by these -_ _ **these**_ _wild, unwanted thoughts and desires that often leaves me all sorts of conflicted. Apart from that, I'm tired of constantly cleaning the mess that my unstable magic caused during my seizures. So if you know some way to stop this curse, please help me Genevieve...please help me before I do something I might regret."_

" _I will try my best, Davina, but I can't promise you anything. If this is the Ancestors' punishment for your failure in delaying the Harvest ritual, then I may not be able to help you at all. The Ancestors won't like it if I help you with this..."_

" _I understand, Genevieve…" Davina stated, looking crestfallen. "So will you be telling the rest of the witches about what is wrong with me?"_

" _I can't keep this a secret, Davina. The other witches must know. However, I won't be telling them the entire truth about the real cause of your current affliction. I will simply tell them that you were cursed by the Ancestors, but I won't mention the fact that you are carrying something inside of you. I will keep this a secret between the two of us. I won't even mention this to the rest of the Harvest girls."_

" _Thank you, Genevieve…"_

" _Don't thank me yet, Davina. I'm not doing this from the goodness of my heart. I'm doing this because I need an ally. Since you are one of the resurrected Harvest girls, you still hold a significant position amongst the French Quarter witches. Other than that, I can also sense the power inside of you and it seems that you still have half the portion of what you have been carrying before you were sacrificed. It looks like not all the Ancestral magic went back to earth after all...and among the three resurrected Harvest girls in our coven, you are the most powerful one of the three. For this reason, I need you as an ally against Monique Deveruex and other witches that might be plotting against me. So in exchange for keeping that thing inside you a secret, and even perhaps find a way to break your curse, then you must do something for me in return."_

" _What do you want me to do?"_

" _I want you to keep an eye on Monique and even Abigail. Report to me immediately when they plan to go up against me. I already know that Monique wants me dead but I don't know yet when she intends to make it happen. So just keep an eye out for anything."_

" _Alright, I will do as you say…"_

" _Other than watching out for Monique, I also want you to promise me something else Davina…"_

" _What is it Genevieve?"_

" _I know you hate the Mikaelsons, especially Klaus Mikaelson. However, I already made a pact with Klaus regarding the witches, and I really hope that you won't do something that will jeopardize it, like trying to kill Klaus for example."_

" _A pact with the Original Hybrid? I thought you already signed the treaty that will unite the rest of the Supernatural factions in New Orleans? I thought you were in league with the honorable brother, Elijah Mikaelson?"_

" _Well, I just couldn't resist accepting Klaus' offer. You could say that I made more than a pact with him. If you must know - just between the two of us - the pact that I made with Klaus is both for business and pleasure, and I would like to keep it that way."_

" _Are you really telling me that you are sleeping with the hybrid bastard?" Davina asked in disgust while she seethed in silence._

" _Yes, so if you want me to keep your secret, and even help you find a way around your curse, then you must do as I say Davina," Genevieve said in a serious tone._

_Davina pursed her lips in silent rage after listening to Genevieve's words. The redhead woman was sleeping with Klaus Mikaelson. The very monster who killed Tim and the reason for all her current predicament._

_Since the day she cast the curse, Davina had been suffering. She was plagued by dreams and thoughts of Klaus Mikaelson and most of them didn't even involve murdering the Original hybrid, instead it consisted of something far more intimate in nature. Something that left Davina strangely aching for some kind of fulfillment. A unique kind of fulfillment that she had recently learned after researching the internet._

_In all her life, Davina had led a sheltered life and so she never learned the true mechanics of sex until her recent stumble on the dark web. That's when Davina began to suspect that something was terribly wrong with her. Because how could she want the monster who had killed Tim? Who hurt Josh, Marcel and other people she cared about? How could she have imagined Klaus Mikaelson in such a sexual way that went against her complete loathing for the bastard? Davina should have known that her dark curse had backfired on her in the most spectacular and insidious of ways._

_Now, Davina must do her best to break the curse before she would do something completely insane just to relieve the constant agony of what the curse forced her to feel._

_After a long while of silent contemplation, Davina finally chose what was best for her in the end._

" _Fine, I will do as you say Genevieve. I will spy on Monique and I will not do anything to that monster, Klaus Mikaelson."_

" _That's good to hear Davina. I'm glad that you and I have come to an agreement. I can assure you that you won't regret making me your ally."_

**PRESENT TIME**

"Come in," Davina finally said and she watched as the grinning Original hybrid slowly stepped into the cabin at last.

However, the moment the Original hybrid was inside, Klaus didn't waste the opportunity to use his superior vampire speed to pin Davina straight against the wall with his large, callus hand wrapped around her throat.

"So tell me why am I truly here, little witch?" The Original hybrid asked in a dangerous tone. His eyes glinted with the promise of violence or death, if she answered wrong.

"I invited you here because there is something I want from you," Davina said softly, staring straight into Klaus' azure blue eyes.

"I'm listening," came Klaus' words, his eyes gleaming with interest.

There was a tense pause when Davina suddenly averted her eyes from Klaus' penetrating stare while a blush instantly rose to her cheeks as she thought of her mortifying proposition.

"You are blushing..." Klaus observed, sounding both puzzled and fascinated. "Why are you suddenly blushing, little witch?"

"I will explain everything if you let me go first, Klaus..." Davina told him, not denying the fact that she was now as red as a tomato.

After a moment, she finally met his eyes once more.

"Fine," Klaus said while he immediately released her.

The second his hand disappeared from her neck, Davina swiftly skittered away from the Original hybrid and put a lot more distance between them to negate the unwanted response of her entire traitorous body from his nearness.

When the hybrid had grabbed her by the neck, Davina had been shocked at the way her body responded to Klaus manhandling. She should have been alarmed or afraid, but instead her body betrayed her entirely. She had only felt a sudden flush of desire at the mere thought of getting pinned by the Original hybrid against the wall, where he could possibly have his way with her without a moment's notice.

At her wild imagination, Davina Claire realized that she was completely screwed when it came to her enemy.

Damn her curse.

"So what is it that you want sweetheart that you would go against the dictates of your own Coven to meet me at this remote location?" Klaus asked. He sounded curious more than ever.

Davina didn't dare look at him when she forced the words out from her mouth at last.

"I am willingly offering my service as a witch to you and your family Klaus because this is the only way I can have something that I desperately want. Something that you can only give me." She admitted to him. It pained her to tell him the truth, but she had no choice. The only way she would stop suffering the effects of her curse was to finally submit to it.

"Something that you desperately want which I can only give you?" Klaus queried and Davina turned around just in time to see the hybrid tilting his head to the side. "What do you want then, harvest girl?"

Without breaking his stare, Davina answered him,"Before I tell you what I want, I need to explain some things to you...and I'll start by confirming if you heard about my curse first."

"Yes, I have heard about your curse but what has it got to do with your sudden desire to make a deal with me? And kindly please get to the point sweetheart because I have no intention to stay here for longer than necessary," Klaus responded impatiently.

"If you heard about my curse, then you probably might have heard about the things that I have to endure in the past month or so. However, I'm not only suffering from frequent magical seizures and the nausea or vomiting like many might have heard of, but I am also in constant agony from something else. Something that has plagued my every waking moment since the day I was resurrected. It was only when I figured a way to temporarily relieve my suffering that I realized that the curse was far more darker than I imagined. As much as I want to deny it, the curse is too powerful for me to ignore and I can no longer alleviate the agony by myself. That's why I am willing to make a deal with you because I am in desperate need of your help right now. And if it wasn't for my curse, I wouldn't be here to ask you this at all..."

"Why don't you just tell me what you want already?!" Klaus demanded, scowling. "Because I'm truly dying to know what it is, harvest girl."

Davina bit her lower lip while she could feel her face heating up with embarrassment at what she was about to say to the Original hybrid.

"No one really knows the truth of what the curse is doing to me exactly…" She told him, "No one except me...The curse is not only subjecting me to a lot of physical torment, but it has also mentally affected me as well. And since you are here to make a deal with me, then I better tell you the truth about what the curse does to me before you make a decision to accept my offer or not."

For a second, Davina allowed herself to breathe before she finally revealed the truth to Klaus.

"The curse...it's forcing me to want something that I can't have," she said to Klaus, who instantly frowned at her words. "To be exact, it is making me desire the monster that hurt me and the people I cared about. A curse that makes me lust after the very person whom I despise so much in this world, the only enemy that I really want to kill at the first opportunity. And if you are still uncertain about what I'm trying to say, then let me spell it out for you... Klaus Mikaelson, you are the subject of my darkest desire, an unwanted desire that is forced upon me by my curse. So that's why I'm willing to make a deal with you Klaus. As you might have already realized, self-gratification is no longer enough to give me the relief that I desperately need."

As the shameful truth was slowly revealed to the Original hybrid, Klaus' eyes only grew wider and wider in absolute shock.

However, Davina was not quite done yet. She had to tell the Original hybrid of the things that he would be expecting if he agreed with her deal. So she blurted out the very words that made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Apart from that, I also want you to know what the deal entails...If you decide to accept my deal, then you will have to help me reach sexual gratification, which will probably be once or twice a week."

At her words, an astounded look flashed across Klaus' handsome face, like he can hardly believe what she was honestly saying to him at all. Davina's face burned hotly as she continued to explain what she wanted from him in exchange for her help as a witch. She had to finish speaking before she suddenly lost all her nerves.

"No, I am not asking you to have sex with me," She hastily clarified, "What I want is for you to touch me down _there_ until I reach sexual gratification without really having sex, or any kind of penetration. If you do this, I will be at your and your family's beck and call so long as you give me what I want in return. Although you have to promise me that our arrangement must remain a secret between us."

A long silence followed while Klaus stared at her in stunned silence and it took for more than a minute before the hybrid finally said something.

"I'm sorry, love…" Klaus started saying with obvious uncertainty. "But I think I must be having some kind of hallucination right now, considering all the utter and outrageous drivel I just heard from you. Or I must have misheard you completely?..Because correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just ask me to have a sexual relation with you mainly because of some curse?"

Klaus asked her with a heavy frown on his brows.

"You are not hallucinating at all Klaus, and you heard me correctly, I'm definitely propositioning you to touch me in exchange for my help as a witch," was Davina's only reply while she watched the uncertainty in Klaus' face was quickly replaced by a look of displeasure.

"Sweetheart, if this is your idea of a joke, then I don't find it funny at all..." Klaus remarked coldly.

"I'm not joking at all Klaus. I am really telling you -"

However, before she could finish speaking, Klaus used his vampire speed to pull Davina close to him in a flash. Afterward, he glowered down at her. "Stop trying to deceive me and tell me what you really want in exchange for your service."

"I already told you what I want in exchange, Klaus..." Davina replied, getting more annoyed.

"You are lying," Klaus stated, looking irritated as well.

"No, I'm not," She snapped back while she tried to tear her arm away from his grip.

"I don't believe you for a moment there, little witch," The Original hybrid all but growled at her face. "Why would an incredibly young, beautiful witch like you - and obviously a virgin, I might add - wants me touching her in such an intimate way? Especially a witch who had made it perfectly obvious of her unparalleled hatred for me and my family? A witch who had, in fact, hurt me and my siblings in the past already? Unless you have something else planned for me and my family, hmn?"

"Why won't you believe me at all?" Davina demanded helplessly. _"I am telling you the truth, Klaus Mikaelson!"_

"Enough! Stop this utter nonsense of you suddenly desiring me before I decide to cut off your lying tongue from that sweet mouth of yours!" The Original hybrid snarled at her.

Davina just had enough of him and she simply snapped.

Since the day she cast the curse, Davina had been plagued by titillating images of her and Klaus in sexual intercourse. Even after she was resurrected and regained her magic, Davina had continued to suffer from the effects of her dark curse. A dark curse that made her want the very monster she loathed the most in this world.

"You are a fucking bastard, Klaus Mikaelson!" Davina screamed at him, raising her hand to slap him in the face, but the Original hybrid simply grabbed her wrist before she could harm him. However, she wasn't done with him yet.

"You are a monster, a beast, an abomination that I want to eradicate from the face of the earth!" She yelled in fury while she flicked her wrist and sent the Original hybrid crashing against the wall, where he remained pinned.

She began striding towards him with her hand raised to keep the Original hybrid restrained. She watched him growl at her while he struggle in futility. "But you are also the one thing that I can't have! The one despicable creature the curse made me desire so much that it hurts me so goddamn much every day when I can't still have you! I am in constant agony because I am cursed to want the very person I hate the most in this entire planet! But if you don't believe what I say Klaus Mikaelson! Then, why don't I show you how much I truly want you instead?! Perhaps you will believe me by then!"

After saying those words, Davina swiftly unbuttoned her cardigan before pulling them off her shoulder. With Klaus' widening eyes fixed on her, she began quickly to divest the rest of her clothes. After removing her white camisole, her blue knee-length skirt came next. In less than a minute, most of her outer clothing were removed bit by bit until Davina nearly hesitated shedding her underwear.

She was doing this on impulse, but she couldn't back down now, especially when she was trying to prove a point to the hybrid asshole. In the end, Davina carefully unhooked her bra and slipped it off her shoulders. After her white bra joined the rest of her discarded clothes on the floor, Davina instantly worked on shimmying her white lacy panties down her legs before she could think about abandoning this daring move altogether.

Davina knew that she was acting rashly, but her desire to convince Klaus of the truth far outweighed her need for anything else, even her modesty. As soon as her panties hit the floor, Davina slowly straightened up and finally allowed herself to meet the Original hybrid's eyes. At once, she noticed the look of absolute shock in Klaus' face. This time, the bastard had stopped struggling against her magical restraints.

With her entire figure exposed, Davina couldn't help but feel a bit shy and vulnerable at the same time, but she instantly squashed these emotions. Davina was a complete virgin and this would be the first time that a man laid eyes on her naked figure. In truth, Davina was deeply mortified by her bold action and her current state of undress, but she had to act like she wasn't affected by her risky behavior in the least. Although the scarlet flush all through her body told a different story.

Davina was completely aware of how Klaus tried to keep his eyes focused on her face, but he couldn't seem to help his gaze from wandering over the rest of her body. Those deep blue eyes of his slowly assessed her. He looked at her full, pert breasts with her small, pink nipples before Klaus' darkening gaze travelled downwards to carefully appreciate the sight of her small waist, her flat stomach, her wide hips, her lean legs, and lastly, the shaved mound at the juncture of her pale thighs.

As the Original hybrid regarded her with increasing intensity, Davina's shyness was instantly replaced by a feeling of desire and excitement. She sensed the sudden pulse of heat between her thighs and the increasing moisture that swiftly gathered there, which told her she was getting incredibly aroused at the sight of Klaus hungrily eyeing her feminine assets.

Unable to help herself, Davina slowly closed the distance between them and she felt almost weak-kneed by the thought of possibly touching the very man who had been constantly in her fantasies since the curse backfired on her. By this point, her pink nipples stood at attention and was just begging to be suck and touch while sticky wetness gushed freely and slowly from between her nether lips to trickle down her inner thighs. She felt utterly helpless as her curse worked its way through her body and simply became a slave to the dark magic inside her. It never cease to make Davina desire the man who was now currently looking at her differently despite his obvious struggle to control his response to her nakedness.

At last, she came to a halt just a foot from the Original hybrid still pinned against the wall. Davina instantly noticed how Klaus' nostrils flared the moment he scented her heavy arousal in the air while his deep blue eyes quickly flickered further downwards to stare at the thick slick sliding down between her thighs.

At her shameless display - but a perfectly calculated move on her part - she observed as Klaus Mikaelson licked his plump, red lips while he continued to stare down at her glistening pink folds exposed from below her hairless mound. The Original hybrid looked like he was ready to ravage her and lick the sticky wet mess he had unintentionally elicited in her. Davina also couldn't help but noticed the growing bulge inside Klaus' pants as the hybrid appraised her exposed and virgin sex with a raw hunger that could only be satisfied one way or another.

It seemed the Original hybrid wasn't unaffected as he wanted to pretend to be. The scent of her arousal must have triggered his werewolf genes to mate and claim her, especially if he scented her innocence as well. It must be too much for Klaus because he clearly could not control his inner beast no more than Davina could control her curse. 

With her heart thumping erratically against her chest, Davina hope that her risque move finally made Klaus realize that she wasn't lying to him at all.

"Do you believe me now, Klaus?" She asked softly. "My curse makes me desire you so badly that I don't have a choice but to make this deal with you...Now, it's your turn to decide whether you accept my deal or not..."

She waited as Klaus slowly turned his now glowing amber eyes on her and Davina couldn't help but pressed her thighs together as a rush of delightful heat sweep through her, when she noticed the near blinding lust simmering in those golden orbs.

Finally, Klaus Mikaelson answered the very question she was waiting for. His voice sounded rough and deep, almost like he wanted to just growl at her and make a claim. His inner beast ready to be unleashed. "You are giving me such a tempting offer, love... I can hardly resist it, especially with you looking incredibly delectable at this moment..."

Davina could only feel strong relief when she suddenly realized that the Original hybrid was actually considering her offer. She hoped that the bastard would just agree to everything she said and keep the end of his bargain if they wanted to make this work between them.

However, Davina Claire would make certain that their arrangement would not go further than the necessary touches to give her the release she desperately needed. After all, she was still a romantic at heart and she had every intention to give her virginity to the one person she truly loved.

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing updates, you can check me on tumblr: [ bloomsburry-dhazel ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloomsburry-dhazel)


End file.
